Reconciliation *REVISED*
by snitch
Summary: Ok,here it is!! I've fixed up all the stupid mistakes,and spell checked it and all,so i hope its easier to read now.Anyway,please review. (r/h)


~~*Authors Note*~~  
Im baaaaaack!! ok,i got the idea for this fic while i was on my way to meet up with my friends,and i was just lookin out of the car window thinking of nothing in particular (actually i was thinking up a reason to tell them cause i was really late .),and it just hit me....anyway,hope you guys like it.  
And uh...dont ask me where Ginny disappears to...she just kinda does....  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Once upon a time, in a magical castle far far away...  
  
BAM!!!   
A thick book snapping shut loudly, was heard in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, followed by two people, bellowing and snapping back at each other.  
"What is it now?" asked a red-haired girl, who was across the room from the two people who were arguing their heads off like there was no tomorrow, "Looks like their study session's over.." answered another red-head, this time a stocky and slightly tanned boy in his late teens. He was pretending to read a book but was peering over it to look at the people arguing. "Yeah, those two just HAVE to fight with each other at least 3 times a day, don't they.." said another red-head boy, who looked exactly like the former.  
They were obviously identical twins.  
"I know...and I have to keep up with those two. They'd argue about anything and everything." replied a   
Black haired boy with green eyes, who looked up from his homework with an exasperated air, at the pair. One of which was a bushy brown haired girl, while the other was another redhead who was tall and lanky.  
The hotheaded pair was now on their feet, yelling hoarsely at each other. Everyone else in the common room knew better than to listen to the argument, as it wasn't such a rare thing for this particular pair to be arguing loudly like this. Even the prefects had given up on them.  
"Ginny, do you know what they're arguing about?" asked one of the twins. "Well...by the way, Hermione's threatening to throw that book at Ron," said Ginny, observantly, "I think they're arguing about their... homework. What do you think George?" she said turning to face the twins. George answered, "Oh, I'm not so sure...Ron's yelling about the teachers." At this the black haired boy cleared up his homework, and said, "Well, what ever it is, it seems pretty bad this time. I've never seen Hermione that angry." George nodded and poked at his twin,   
"You know Fred, I could say the same goes for Ron. I'm afraid his head would come off soon.."   
All four of them gave an anxious grin and turned their heads to look at the furious pair...  
  
  
'I just cannot believe he is being such a jerk!!', thought a red-faced Hermione.  
"What are you talking about!?, You know I just cant lounge around, doing nothing, like YOU!" she yelled.  
"Excuse me! Just because I don't eat and sleep in the library, doesn't mean that I do not study!" yelled back a frustrated Ron. 'God, why is she so stubborn!' he thought spitefully.  
"And just because you get all the top grades, that doesn't give you any right to criticize me!!" He added.  
Hermione stared incredulously at him, "Ron! I am not criticizing you! I'm just trying to get you to think about your future!", she yelled. "Oh yeah! Well, thanks for all the help!" he said sarcastically," I think the only thing I ever got to think about, while you were bossing me around was, how much more work you were going give me! Some future there!", "Ron, don't you be sarcastic with me! If you don't want my help, then fine! I couldn't care less. And besides, maybe now I'd finally be able to get rid of the headaches that you've been giving me!"  
Ron took a step towards her and glared down on her, and spat back acidly,  
"Fine by me! Who would want any help from a bossy Know-it-all, that cant mind her own business like you anyway!? "  
SLAP!!!  
Harry, Fred, George and Ginny, who were sitting halfway across the common room, heard the ringing slap on Ron's face and all of them couldn't help but cringe.  
Hermione face was painted with an interesting mix of anger, satisfaction and hurt.'She actually slapped me..' thought Ron vaguely, through the stinging pain on his cheek. "Ron Weasley, you could just forget about me ever forgiving you! Because I never will!" and she stormed off to the girls dormitories. 'He deserved that,' she thought as she threw her dormitory door open, and went inside, still in a rage,   
'And I definitely meant it when I said I'd never forgive him!'  
  
  
Ron walked over to his brothers, and flung himself into an empty chair.  
"So....," said Harry cautiously, exchanging worried looks with the twins, "Ron, are you alright?" asked Harry, eyeing Ron's more than obvious slap mark.  
Ron didnt say anything and just stared out of the window.   
"I think I'll go see if Hermione's ok." said Ginny, and she got up and left, carrying her bag on one shoulder.  
"Aw, Ron, don't worry!," said Fred, trying to cheer up his younger brother.   
"She'll forgive you! She didnt mean what she said!", "Yeah,she'll probably forgive you, next thing tomorrow!" added George. But Ron didn't seem to hear them, and continued to stare out of the window.  
Fred, George and Harry looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
  
That night, Ron was staring down at his homework, which he had spread out on his bed, in his dormitory.  
'I guess she had a right to slap me,' he thought, as he doodled on his potions essay. 'I must've said something that hurt her really bad...' just then the dormitory door creaked open, and Harry walked in.  
"Hey Ron." said Harry. "Hi," said Ron, distractedly. A few minutes of silence passed. Ron was still staring down at his homework, although he wasn't really working on it, as his mind was washed over with guilt, at all those things he had said during his fight with Hermione. "You know Ron," Harry said, lowering his book, "I'm sure you'd be able to write more if your book was the right way up." Ron snapped back from his wandering thoughts, and looked down at his thick potions book. It was upside down. "Oh, yeah..." muttered Ron, and turned the book around. Harry eyed a very dazed looking Ron, who was now leaning on his hand and doodling on a spare piece of parchment. "Your worried aren't you?" said Harry. Ron put down his quill and looked up at Harry, "Worried? About what?" he said, in a nervous tone. "You know what I'm talking about. Your worried that she'd never forgive you, and that she'd never talk to you, right?".  
Ron turned away, and began to shuffle his unfinished essay and tuck it back into his bag, while saying,   
"I'm not worried. No, I'm not worried at all. I couldn't care less if she would talk to me or not. Honestly, I really don't care." But Ron's voice gave away what he was really feeling, and Harry caught on ,"Oh, come on! Don't be stupid Ron. Look at you! You can't even concentrate on your homework! Just go up to her and say you're sorry."  
"No I wont!," snapped Ron,"You heard her. She won't forgive me, it'd be useless to say sorry to her. So, I wont!"  
Ron stood up and walked over to the boy's bathroom and slammed the door shut. Harry just stared after Ron and sighed heavily. 'Man, he's stubborn' thought Harry, as he picked up his book and continued reading.  
  
Ron stood infront of the mirror, staring into his own face. A small voice inside his head repeated all that Harry had said to him earlier. "No, I'm not worried. Who cares if she'd talk to me or not." he told himself. But the small voice in his head continued. Ron took up his toothbrush and furiously tried to ignore the voice, as he brushed his teeth. He went out of the bathroom and noticed that Harry was still reading in bed. He took out his pajamas, changed and flopped into his bed. "You sleeping already?" asked Harry. "Yeah, I gotta headache." said Ron, as he stuffed his head into his pillow, trying to muffle out the small voice in his head.  
  
  
The next few weeks were miserable. Hermione was still very mad at Ron and would ignore him extensively. Harry had to walk and sit in between his two very silent friends and kept trying desperately to start a conversation, which was to no avail. Ron and Hermione, refused to utter a word in front of the other, and would only speak to Harry separately.  
Dinner came on Friday evening, and Harry sat down beside Hermione. Harry tentatively asked her, "When are you going to forgive Ron?" Hermione sighed, "I told you Harry, I am not going to forgive him." and wouldn't hear a word anymore about the matter. Harry was at a loss. His two best friends weren't speaking to each other and the atmosphere around them was so tense, it made Harry nervous. He decided to talk to Ron later that night again.  
  
Harry paced around the dorm, rehearsing his talk with Ron. Finally Ron walked in, and Harry calmly began, "Ron when are you going to say sorry to Hermione?" Ron stared at Harry and answered, "I will not say sorry to her." Harry noticed that Ron's voice quavered a bit, and took it as a sign that he was getting somewhere, "But Ron! You've been miserable these past weeks! Dont you think you should just get it over with and say sorry?" Ron fell silent for a few moments and seemed to be thinking about what Harry had said.  
Harry, who was beginning to be impatient, broke the silence and asked, "Well? Are you going to apologize to her?" Ron glanced up at Harry and said quietly,"Harry, even if I wanted to, you heard her. She said she'd never forgive me." Harry was thoroughly exasperated by now, but nonetheless happy because of Ron's confession and said, "Look, we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow right? Just drag her off, and say you're sorry. That's it!"  
Ron shook his head, and muttered, "No...That's what I always do. She'll just shrug it off, thinking I didn't mean it." Harry felt stuck, and started mumbling out all sorts of ideas, to Ron. But Ron declined all of them, saying they wouldn't work with Hermione. After an hour of brainstorming with Ron, Harry felt tired and sleepy. He stood up and walked to the window and sat down on the empty chair near it. " Well, you could take her to that wizard band show, their going to be doing at the village square," said Harry drowsily, looking out of the window.  
"Although i don't think she'd like loud music..." Ron looked at Harry, " What band show?" he asked, a small grin playing on his face now. " Oh, haven't you heard? There's going to be this live band playing tomorrow. I think their name was.. The Dragonheads, I think. Something like that." said Harry. He looked at Ron and could see that he was smiling. "Oh really...the Dragonheads." said Ron, grinning.   
Harry looked at him quizically, " Okay, Harry. Could you take Hermione to the Village Square tomorrow, right before the show starts." said Ron. Harry nodded. "Maybe she'll forgive me after all.." said Ron. Harry assumed that Ron was going to take Hermione aside, after the show had set her into better moods, the next day, and apologize, but little did he know that that was not what Ron had in mind...  
  
  
Saturday afternoon soon came. And Ron was nowhere to be found.Harry already convinced Hermione that they would stop by the village square first, although this was only after explaining to her that they would only stay there for thirty minutes,and then head off to the Three Broomsticks.  
"Isn't Ron coming?" asked Hermione trying not to look at Harry. "Well, I haven't seen him all morning. I don't know. Maybe he went with someone else." And Harry saw Hermione try to hide a frown, as they entered the magical village.  
They made their way to the village square,which was buzzing with so many people who were all excitedly waiting the start of the show. "Come on," said Harry, "There are a few open seats over there," and he led Hermione to two unoccupied seats, where they had a clear view of the stage. "Oh I really don't see why we're even here," said Hermione looking around, "I mean, what are we doing here in the first place?", "Because R- Er-I mean,'cause it would be a very educational experience to see a wizard band.And hey, who knows, you might like it." Said Harry, hoping that Hermione wouldn't ask anymore questions. And fortunately Hermione didn't. Instead, she just sat in her chair, and played with her fingers, letting out an impatient sigh once in awhile.  
After a few minutes of waiting, a loud voice, coming from the side of the stage boomed over the village square, "Now, now, everyone, please take your seats. We shall begin the show......," there was something very familiar at this voice, thought Hermione, while Harry looked up at the stage, "Right about now!".  
The curtains drew aside, and a bright light that focused on the band seemed to beam at them from nowhere.  
  
  
Hermione, looked up at the stage. The curtains had been drawn aside, revealing the band.And Hermione saw that the band was composed of five members who were all wearing muggle clothes. Then as Hermione squinted in her seat, to get a closer look at the band members,she let out a very loud gasp of surprise, and grasped Harry's arm."Harry!! Thats,thats-Lee Jordan and Fred and George, and oh, Isn't that the Hufflepuff prefect? And-Oh," Hermione brought her hand to her mouth, and said loudly,   
"Harry-Its Ron!!"  
Harry looked at where Hermione was pointing at, ignoring the fact that the blood circulation in his arm was being cut off by her. And indeed, right there was Ron, in muggle clothing, wearing a black T-shirt, and faded jeans. And that wasn't all, he seemed to have two silver earrings hanging on to his left ear, and he was wearing shades. Even the other band members, all of whom were respectable students (A/N:are the twins respectable?? you know with all the pranks they pull... ;) ) at Hogwarts, seemed to have undergone some sort of massive makeover.   
Fred and George's hair were spikey, and they had leather bracelets tied around their wrists, Lee Jordan was also wearing shades, but his lenses had fire prints on them that flickered like real fire, and the Hufflepuff prefect had done something to his hair, making it look blue, and was wearing something like a thin silver chain around his neck.  
"Oh my God..." said Harry, who was in total awe at the sight of the band members. Hermione on the other hand, was feeling something beyond awe. Something more like shock,as she saw what Ron had done to himself, along with the other four people around him. "What does Ron thinks he's doing??" asked Hermione.  
Her question was answered when Fred began to tap his drumsticks and the square began to vibrate with the bands music. George was on electric guitar, Lee was on Bass, the prefect with the blue hair was on keyboards, and to Harry and Hermione's surprise, Ron was the one going to sing.  
Ron stepped out in front of the band,looking more confident than Harry or Hermione had ever seen him,and looked around. A number of girls began to whistle and call Ron's name, Ron just smiled. He raised his shades, with his free hand for a moment, and winked at Harry's direction. The shock still hadn't worn off, so Harry just nodded back, at his best friend.  
Then Ron looked back at his bandmates, then to the crowd and began to sing to the fast music,making the crowd get up on their feet and cheer the band on.   
"Wow,I didn't know he could sing that good!" exclaimed Hermione.  
She was standing up and was smiling, as she cheered the band on, she seemed to have forgotten her fight with Ron, along with her dignity, as she began to dance to the music. "How come he never told us? He's really good!!" shouted Hermione, "Yeah, but what's the title of this song?" shouted Harry, over the deafening music, and cheers, "Er-I think its...'All the small things" by Blink 182.Its a muggle band." Shouted back Hermione. Harry thought that he heard that name before. The Dragonheads continued to play and sing all kinds of music, which included a songs like, 'She's got issues' by some band called Offspring,a medley of songs by a band called the Goo goo dolls, followed by a song called 500miles,by the Proclaimers. By now, everyone was out of their seats, and was dancing, along to the music. Even the villagers had come out to join the fun. Harry was dancing along with Hermione, to a fast song he didn't know, although he thought it sounded really good. Then finally, the music died down and Ron gestured for a little quiet with his hands.  
"Hey, everybody. Thanks for cheering us on. We really appreciate you guys, but now, we're gonna play our last song. Which," and he motioned to his band members, "My Band members, Fred, George, Lee and Erick allowed me to choose. And I'm dedicating this song to someone I had a fight with," Harry glanced at Hermione. Hermione was staring at Ron. "And who I'm sure hates me more than anything. And no I'm not talking about Malfoy," Ron added seeing a group of Slytherin's faces light up. "But this person, well, she's really special to me, and for all that its worth, I'm really sorry." He turned around and gave the band his signal and they began to play a slow sweet song. Ron took off his shades and shoved them into his pocket, and began,  
  
  
It's been so long since we took the time  
To share words, from deep inside us  
We're in our own world   
Spinning our wheels  
But you know how I feel  
  
Well since the first time   
I took your hand  
My love for you has just been growing  
You always seem to understand  
You know how I am  
  
I'm gonna love you 'til the end  
I'm gonna be your very true friend  
I wanna share your ups and downs  
I'm gonna be around  
  
When your alone 'cos I'm away  
Dont be sad  
Dont be afraid  
I'm gonna turn my thoughts to you  
Like i always do  
  
I'm gonna love you 'til the end  
I'm gonna be your very true friend  
I wanna share your ups and downs  
I'm gonna be around  
  
Catch you when you fall  
Hold you when you're down  
Sharing every moment  
I wanna show you all i do  
I believe I found a miracle in you  
  
I'm gonna love you 'til the end  
I'm gonna be your very true friend  
I'm gonna share your ups and downs  
I'm gonna be around  
  
  
The song ended. Harry could see a lot of mixed emotions in the crowds. Some people were smiling, some were yelling for the band to play more, some were even crying. Hermione was clapping her hands loudly and was beaming at the stage. The Dragonheads took a bow, and then high-fived each other, and the crowd cheered even more. They took another bow, and the curtain rattled across the stage, shielding the band from view. Harry stood up with Hermione and walked up to the back of stage, where a group of young girls were shoving each other for an autograph of the band members. Fred and George spotted Harry and Hermione and waved at them. Harry gave them two thumbs up, while Hermione waved back, smiling.  
"Harry!" called a voice from behind, and they saw Ron fighting through a crowd of madly giggling girls.  
After hastily signing his name for a young girl, he ran over to Harry and Hermione. He looked at Harry. Harry got the drift and said "I-er-think I'll go talk to Fred and George. Maybe I could have my hair spiked too." and walked off, leaving Ron with Hermione.  
"So...did you like the show?" asked Ron slowly, "They were planning to do this for a long time, but their vocalist got sick, so i asked if they'd let me sing instead.And well..."   
Ron looked at Hermione's face nervously, as if she was going to slap him again, " Ron, you were great!! The band was great too, but you sang so well!! " Said Hermione, grinning.   
"Hermione, do you-I mean-did you," stuttered Ron," Yes, Ron, I forgive you. And I love that song you sang for Me." said Hermione gently. Ron grinned back, but Hermione had more to say, " Ron, I'm really sorry myself, for saying all those horrible things to you, and ignoring you and everything. I know that was harsh on you and i never meant to hurt you, when I criticized you about how you study...will you forgive me?".  
Ron pulled her closer to him and put his arms around her, and whispered into her ear,  
"I already have. Ages ago, Hermione."  
Hermione looked up, and kissed Ron on the cheeks. Ron smiled down at her, although his ears were very red. " So..Ron," said Hermione as the made their way back to the crowds of people, who were all over Ron's bandmembers, "Since when have you had your ear pierced?"   
Ron laughed, and explained to her how he got them, as they walked back hand in hand.  
  
And they lived happily ever after....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I own zero  
A/N: Man,that was sooooooooo silly.I dont even know why i typed this down.  
I mean,it started out alright,but then....it just....transformed into something sooo downright wierd and silly,and aw....you guys review it!   
I'll love you for it!! Just dont flame me saying it should've been Harry,or Draco or whoever.NO WAY!! ITS GOING TO BE RON in my fics,so live with it! ;) And another thing,the songs they play arent really,my favorites...although i like the song 500miles by the Proclaimers,and I'm gonna be around by MLTR,the rest was just an idea i got from channel surfing while writing this.  



End file.
